Blazing Sun and Shining Moon
by senshi moon
Summary: The title doesn't really have anything with the story. Ichigo is on a quest to find Rukia because of a dream he had. Aizen is involved in his dream and he said that it will hurt him very much if he had to kill Rukia. What did he mean by that? Why? Changed into a crossover.
1. Nightmare

Author's Note: This is my first rewrite story so it may not be good and there are some of my characters. A detail will be on each chapter telling you about stuff you will be expecting in that chapter.

Crossovers with: Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's, Code Geass, Digimon, Naruto and Fullmetal Alchemist.

**Dreams/Nightmares **_Flashback/past/thoughts **Hollow Ichigo/Dark Rukia** _

_Crossovers may change!_

Enjoy!

* * *

Somewhere in a forest was a girl running as fast as she could to her destanation. That girl was Kuchiki Rukia and her destanation was the farthest mountain to Soul Society. She is going there because she had a horrible feeling from a voice that told her that something huge was about to happen. The voice told her to go to the farthest mountain in Soul Society. She snuck out in the middle of the night so she won't alert anyone, besides everyone was sleeping and thought nobody was following her. She was wrong. Somebody was following her and tracking her movements.

* * *

Human World

Ichigo was having a nightmare-a terrible one to him. The dream involved Aizen and Rukia.

**"What do you want from me...Aizen?" Aizen smiled at her. "You know what I wan't from you...Rukia."**

**"Sumimasen, you know that you can't have it because it belongs to me and it will stay with me 'till my death comes." Aizen closed his eyes and opened them again, frowning.**

**"You're the same as ever Rukia but I will be following every step you take and I'll get it even if it means killing you...and if it means it will hurt me very much." Aizen whispered very low and softly the last part.**

**Rukia didn't hear the last part and was about to attack him when a voice stopped her.**

**"Ruki-chan, do not attack him. You know he has more power than you do right now. Fight him when you get your power back."**

**Rukia obeyed the voice and didn't attack Aizen. Rukia was about to leave when Aizen said, "I will be following you where ever you go, so do not think of telling anyone about this meeting." **

Ichigo shot up from bed. He was thinking what Rukia has that Aizen wants and if it was true if he would be following her movements. His heart was aching, he thought that the nightmare was true, but then again it could not be but what if it was...so he decided that he thought it was true._ So if that dream is true then Rukia's in danger. I better hurry to her...when I find her._

"KON, wake up!" At that moment he woke.

"What do you want Ichigo!? I was having a dream with my wonderful nee-san! By the way it's 5:00 am in the-"

"I know what time is it Kon! Do you know where Rukia is!?!" Ichigo asked with worry and anger in his voice. He was angry that Rukia didn't tell him where she was going and worried if she got hurt by Aizen.

"No, but I think she went to the Soul Society because I felt a Senkai Gate opening minutes after she left why-"

"Well, then why didn't you tell me!?"

"Because I was too tired and wasn't sure it was her so-hey, where are going!?

"To Urahara's, where else!" Ichigo said, more like yelled to Kon.

"O-Oi, Ichigo! Wait for me!" As that being said Ichigo grabbed Kon and ran to Urahara's Shoten. As they where running Ichigo thought about the last thing Aizen said. _I'll get it even if it means killing you...and if means it will hurt me very much. 'Hurt me very much...why would Rukia dieing hurt Aizen. Is there something Aizen knows but didn't tell us when he left Soul Society-' **Of course he wouldn't tell us! Do you think he would be dumb enough to tell us his weakness? **Um, no...but he told us about the Hougkyo and who had it and who created it...shouldn't he have told us more? **Nooooo beacause then we would know every secret he knows and we will keep asking him until we get all the answers! **I- **According to Rule 49 on the handbook of "How to be a Villain Everybody will Fear" " 'Villains should NEVER EVER tell a huge scecret that everybody will keep questioning and will ruin their reputation!' "** 'You read a handbook on how to be a great villain?' **Uh yeeeeah! Where do you think I get all the great ideas like the horse and its king? Really, Ichigo. Where do you think everyone who is a villain got to where they are? **Are you my hollow? Did someone replace him with you?! **No-** Who the hell are you and what have you done with my hollow, huh?! Imposter! **Shut up! I am your hollow! Why would I be inside of you if I am not your hollow?! **Ummm, you may be another voice I have inside my head- **OH SHUT UP! Look, we're here. Stop running and get in there**! Fine_.

Ichigo ran to the door of Urahara's Shoten and knocked, more like pounded, on the brown, wooded door. Urahara was at the door in less than a second, wearing his normal clothes.(why at midnight? too lazy)

"Ah, Kurosaki-san. What brings you here?" Urahara asked with fake surprise. Ichigo, though, didn't notice.

"Urahara-san! This is an emergency! I need you to help me get to Soul Society! Rukia is in danger!" Ichigo said, more screamed or yelled. Urahara put a finger to his lips.

"Shh...Be more quieter, Kurosaki-san. You'll wake up the neighbors. Come in and tell me the rest, " whispered Urahara who motioned for Ichigo to come in. They sat down at the table and Ichigo told Urahara his dream about Aizen and Rukia.

"So, you are saying that Rukia has something that Aizen-san wants and he will get it, even if it means killing her, and hurting him very much?"

"Yes, that's right. So that is why I want you to open the Senkai Gate so that I can go to help Rukia."

Urahara had a troubled face on. He knew why it would hurt Aizen that Rukia would be killed, but he couldn't tell them- they had to figure it out on their own. But still, he couldn't let Ichigo go to Soul Society only to find out that Rukia...

"Ah, gomen Kurosaki-san. But, the Senkai Gate doesn't work right now," Urahara lied. Ichigo gave him an unbelieving look and then spoke seriously.

"Do you think that I would believe that, Urahara? I know that you can open the gate. It's just that you don't want to open it, right? Onegai, please. Let me go to Rukia. I don't care what I have to do to get to her but I will."

Urahara sighed. He knew that there was no stopping the boy when it came to rescueing his friends. Wait, but is Kuchiki Rukia just a friend? Or, more than that?

"Very well Kurosaki-san. I will open the door to Soul Society, but becareful when you get there. Make sure you know who's friend or foe."

Ichigo grinned and stood. "Arigato, Urahara. I will becareful. I promise." Ichigo started to go to the underground thingy(whatever's it's called) until Urahara's voice stopped him, more like surprised him that he stopped.

"Is Kuchiki-san your friend...or more than that?"

Ichigo frowned. "She's my precious nakama." Then he left after he forced himself to answer.

"You don't think he's telling the truth, right?" A cat-like voiced asked.

"You defenetily know I that I don't think that." He stood up and followed Ichigo to the gate with Yoriuchi closely behind.

* * *

Okay, I'm gonna end the first chapter here. How did I do? Your opinion and reasons. I don't care if you flame if you tell me my mistakes, PLEASE. Oh, and if you liked the first chapter tell me, so I can have motivation because I couldn't finish and I had this planned out since December 2009. And, if you think I'm just saying this to get more reviews, you're terribly wrong. I out of motivation. So if you guys can give me ideas or help me, I would be very, very, very, very, very, very happy.

Oh, and sorry it was short. Hopefully, I can make the chapters longer in the future.


	2. Uchiha Madara and Kuchiki Rukia

Thank you! Thank you! Thanks for the reviews I got. I decided to update and try to make this chapter a little longer! I wanted to update earlier, but my computer had fake viruses and couldn't get into the internet. So we are going to where Ichigo is then to Rukia. Rukia's moment happens before Ichigo's does. They are not at the same time.

Disclaimer: Ichigo and Rukia would have already kissed.

* * *

Soul Society

When Ichigo got to SS, he saw chaos. Tons and tons of chaos. SS was, first of all, covered in dark blackish slime. It looked more like black ink and it was everywhere. Second of all, Everyone was fighting each other and blaming the mess on each other. Ichigo's eyes widen.

"W-What happened here? Why is everybody fighting?" He then looked up at Seireitei. The ink, slime, whatever it was, was worser. Webs covered the whole thing up like trying to capture it so no one can leave or go inside. Ichigo thought he was in a nightmare._'This is too unrealistic. This could definitely not be SS. But what if it is? And Rukia and the capitans were-No no no no no no no NO! Rukia and the captians would NEVER be defeated nor dead because of this mess. I gotta go find them.'_Finishing his last thought, Ichigo headed to the gate where Jidanbou(the gorrilla/monkey guy) should be guarding it.

When Ichi got there, Jindanbou was nowhere to be seen and more suspisiously the gate was open and unguarded. He looked inside without moving from where he was and saw nothing except the tower where Rukia was kept and the Sokoukyo Hill. But where was the rest of Seireitei? 'What? I thought I saw it just a minute ago! How can it be gone? It this some kind of trick?'

"This must be an illusion!"

"It is not." Ichigo spun around to see who heard and told him. But when he did he saw no one...just a tree.

"Who said that?! Who's there?!" Ichigo yelled.

"Hm. You're loud for a boy. My name is Uchiha Madara and I'm here to find a guy named Kurosaki Ichigo." When Madara finished, he appeared from behind the tree.

Ichigo stared at him with a twitching eyebrow. He was wondering wether or not he should tell him that he's Kurosaki Ichigo. _'If I tell him that I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, what will he do? That's the question. Well, I'll just tell him and see what hap- **No! **Huh? Why not? **You'll be in danger if you tell him! He's the one that caused Ruk-the hollow quickly shut his mouth- **Rukia?! What did he do to her?! **You think I know?! **You are the one that almost said what he caused to Rukia! **That's because I have contact with her ho- **Hollow?!!!! Are you kidding me?!! You're saying that Rukia has a hollow inside of her and you didn't tell me?!!!!! **What do you think would have happened if I did?!!! If I told you-**_

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo!! _**'Oh for the love Kami!'**_What do you want with me?!" Ichigo said forcefully than he needed to.

Madara smirked behind his mask. "You have a lot of questions. I can see it in your face. Yet instead of asking me, you yell at me. Don't worry. They'll be answered. Now come with me peacefully and I will not have to use force."

"Like hell I will go with you!!!" Ichigo shouted from behind of Madara. "GETSUGA TENSHOU!!" The attack went to Madara and...it...passed through him! Ichigo couldn't believe that his attack didn't work, damaged him, not even a scratched him. 'What kind of powers does he have?!'

"Let me guess what you are thinking. 'Why didn't my attack work?! What kind of powers does he have?!' Am I right?" Ichigo went wide-eyed at him.

_'He knew what I was thinking! It reminds me of Aizen's power.' _Ichigo stayed at the sky from where he shot the attack and wondered if he should fight him or ask him. _'Fight him of course!' **'No Kurosaki Ichigo! Listen to me! If you fight you will not-' **_Ichigo ignored him and went Bankai. He charged at Madara with imense speed. _'If he can make attacks go through him and not get hurt at all, then's there's only one weakness his powers have!'_

* * *

Kuchiki Rukia: running to the highest point of SS. Her P.O.V.

I contined to run to that mountain. Even though I'm out of breath, I can't stop to take a rest. Why am I running? One word:help.

_SS was suddenly covered in some kind of of black slime. The black slime was done by someone. Not just anyone, but someone that can make things appear and disappear. And when I saw who was it done by, I attacked him. Why? Reason 1: I was probably, no I am positive I was, one of the 2 people he was looking for. Reason 2: This guy is the type that has a tendency to not get weaker even though he hasn't fought for a very long time. I wanted to see if he kept that up. Reason 3: Was he still the same person after...years?_

_"Mae, Sode no Shirayuki!" I saw Madara turning around when he heard me. "Tsukishirou!" My attack went to him as fast as the speed of sound and turned to a cylinder faster than you could have said 'Ichigo'. I pretty much knew that I couldn't defeat or damage Madara but maybe I could make him tell me what he did to Soul Society. Especially Seireitei. _

_"Rukia-chan!" 'Madara? Why is he using a different voice, especially a childish one?**'** **'To hide his identity.' **'W-Who said that?!**' 'Relax. I'm Dark Rukia. Your hollow.' **'My hollow? Since when have I had a hollow?' **'Remember when those siblings fused with you? I was released at that moment but couldn't activate my/your full power because I was not supposed to be released at that time.' **'You have been with me ever since that happened? Why weren't you supposed to be released during that time?**' 'Actually, when you were born I was with you. I was sealed by your mother because Madara planed something very dangerous that needed my power or you.' **'Madara was in this? What was he planning to do with my/your power?' **'He was planning to-'**_

_"Oi, Rukia-chan! Hello! It's me, Madara! Do you remember me? Your favorite- Ah, Zetsu! You came! Look who I found!" The guy, more like an aloe vera(sp?) came out of a tree that somehow got there and turned to me. He looked weird with one side black and the other white. I can almost believe that this guy is working for Madara._

_"So this girl is one out of the 2 people we are looking for?" The white one said this. He looked at me and his face said it all._

_"You really don't belive it do you? That a girl like me can be-"_

_"Okay, that's enough you two. Rukia-chan, just come with us without fighting or force and no harm will be done." Madara said this with the childish voice. 'Did he trick a planet? I hope not. It is already horrible on what he did with Soul Society, espacially Seireitei. Wait!'_

_"Wait! What did you do with Soul Society?! Why is it covered in blackish slime?!" I shouted the whole thing. I didn't mean to, but I guess I'm pretty mad._

_"Soul Society? What do you mean? I don't see anything. There's nothing there." What?! I turned around and surely enough, there was nothing there except the tower where I was kept for my crime and the Soukyokou Hill. I wondered why is the tower and the Soukyokou Hill the only ones there._

_"Is she really hisdaughter? She doesn't seem as smart as him, considering that she doesn't know what happened with Soul Society, but I'll admit that she kinda reminds me of her mother." This time, the black side said this. I was starting to get tired of this guy, plant, or whatever he is. Who's daughter? He knows my parents? I know Madara does, but he won't tell me._

_"Shut up, Zetsu. Now she's even more curious about her heritage." Madara said in a whiny voice. 'Okay, now I'm definitely certain that he tricked people from a planet. I don't know which one though, but I'm determined to find out!**' 'It is the planet that's called-' **_

_"Mae, Sode no Shirayuki! **'What are you thinking?!' **Tsukishirou!" _

_Normal P.O.V._

_The attack went very rapidly. But it didn't hit Madara. Zetsu was confused. Her attack didn't go to Madara. The white side of Zetsu wasn't impressed. 'Hm. Bad aiming. I really can't believe- 'She was not aiming nor targeting Madara.' 'Huh?' 'She was targeting Seireitei.' 'For what?' 'You'll see.' 'How do you know about her attack? How do you know so much about her?' 'It is a long story...Butit was before we were fused.' 'What is the story?' 'The story is...something that is top secret that only less than 5 people know. It is frobbiden to be told.'_

* * *

Back with Ichigo and Madara in the present

_**'That's great Ichigo!' The hollow said in a sarcastic voice. 'What's the weakness?'** 'Um...well actually, I do not know it.'** 'WHAT?!' **'I thought that if he read minds, he would read mine again and he'll be shocked that I know it. He'll believe me and decide to run away...' **'This must be the stupidest idea you have ever come up with! Are you kidding me?!!! He will never, and I mean NEVER, fall for such a cheap trick! Did you really think he was going to fall for that?!' **'Um...yes?'**'Oh for Kami's sake. I'm gonna tell you something that you alone had to figure out, but I'm gonna tell it to you....He doesn't read minds. He never did.' **'W-What?'** 'He only can-'**_

"Kurosaki Ichigo. I'll give you one more chance to come with me without using force. If not, you will suffer consequences." Madara said. But this time, it was a different voice. After he said that, Madara dodged. He dodged very fast for some reason. Ichigo was shocked. He dodged this attack, but why didn't he make it go through him? Ichigo then shifted his mind to who made the shot. He went wide-eyed when he saw who was there and most likely made the attack. Madara stared at them cooly behind his mask. Then asked, it was more like he knew they were here for some time, but asked anyway-

"So, how long have you been here Urahara Kisuke, Shihoin Yoruichi?"

* * *

Naruto World

"When can we start to make our move?" A masculine, deep, calm voice asked.

"Soon enough. When **they** start moving we will also...in the shadows." A feminine, dark, calm voice answered.

"Hmph. Hope it will be soon. Very soon."

* * *

AN: Finally! I finished! Few annoucements. 1. Since I got paper, I'll be able to update at least once two weeks. 2. I'm gonna have names for the planets which the people live in. 3. The 2 people that were talking at the end, are not people from an anime. They are my characters. Was this long enough. Sorry I made you guys wait a year for this. If you have questions, ask me. Well, that's it. Please review.


	3. Shock of Lelouch and Sakura's Discovery

Chapter 3: The Shock of Lelouch and Sakura's Discovery

I'm sad that I'm not getting enough reviews, so I don't know if I should continue... I have stuff to do and I only use my laptop 3 hours everyday and it doesn't include typing. Don't be like me. Don't be lazy to type one word or two likeeee good, awesome, bad, horrible, weird, unoriginal, epic, failure, good/bad idea(s). I'll get on with this. I'm planning to not continue this story because I'm unmotivated.(Bottom for planets names)

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.

* * *

Darkness

_"Uncle! Uncle! The person named 'uncle' turned around and smiled at the girls who were calling him. _

_"Uncle, Uncle! Please play with us! Oka-san said that you would play with us!" One of the girls, Yusaki, said/pleaded. He smiled at them, kindly. But then he said, "Gomenasai Aneu, Jasuki, Yusaki. I can't right now. I have work to do." The girls were disappointed. He saw the looks on their faces and frowned. _

_"I'm really sorry. Maybe next time."_

Lelouch opened his eyes. That was the 5th time this week he was having this dream. But the last line really got to him '_Maybe next time.' 'Next time? Was there a next time? He said he had work to do. He didn't look like he wanted to work. Why? Why am I having this dream? Who are those girls? And, who is uncle? He looks like someone...I know. So many questions. No answers!_ Lulu suddenly got a wave of energy, and it was very powerful. So powerful he thought of suddenly going to the park. Why the park? Why? He had no clue but didn't waste time thinking about that thought and ran to the park. He went out of the hotel and sped past people_. 'Whoa! Why am I running? Did I started running uncounsiously? Oh, well let's see what will happen._'

* * *

Back with Ichi, Madara, Urahara, Yoruichi

"Urahara-san! Yoruichi-san! What are you guys doing here?" Ichigo yelled and said. Yoruichi answered his question seriously and calmly. Way to serious. Normally calm.

"We followed you, Ichigo. To make sure you didn't get into any trouble." Yoruichi motioned to and sent Madara a glare. Then she sent Ichigo a look that said: Don't listen to absolutely anything he says and don't get into this mess. You have nothing to do with it. Ichigo, unfortunately, didn't know that stare or ignored her. The latter one fit better.

"You guys know this...Madala guy? When? Where? How?...Why?" Ichigo said that last word softly. He couldn't believe it. "Answer me!" Yoruichi sighed sharply. Then shot him a glare.

"Ichigo, please. Do not get into this mess. This problem is none of your concern! Yo have nothing to do with this." Ichigo looked at her with an angry stare.

"What do you mean 'this is none of your concern' and 'you have nothing to do with this'?" Everyone flinched, including Madara, but they didn't show it. "Of course it is! He did something to Rukia and I want to know what it was! If Rukia is involved, so am I!" Madara looked at him with a surprised and shocked face behind his mask. He smiled. _'He cares for Rukia and doesn't even try to hide it. Enough to tell those two, more specifically Yoruichi, that her well being is important to him no matter what it is. Rukia...I'm happy that you found somebody who will always care for you, judging by what he is saying. But Rukia... do you know this? If you do, do you feel the same way? Will you do anything about it?_'

* * *

Darkness

Lelouch ran and ran but then he slowed down and before he knew it, he was standing in front of the park. _'Well now that I'm here, what do I do? Should I say something to see who brought me here? Or should I wait until someone or something shows up?' _As if on cue, C.C. appeared out of thin air.

"Lelouch, I have been waiting for you. The reason I made you come was because someone needs to talk to you about something very serious." C.C. turned around and pointed to a vertical, blue whirlpool. Someone was starting to come out of the whirlpool slowly and tiredly, yet Lulu didn't recognize the person. But C.C. looked like she did.

"Rukia-sama, how are you? How have you been?" There was Rukia. Her shinigami outfit torn and worn out like she had been fighting for hours. Lelouch's eyes widen as a flashback passed through his eyes and heard a name. He said the name as it were forbidden.

"Ru-u...ki..a? Do...am I...supposed to...know you?" Rukia looked at him with tired eyes. She stared at him, then she shooked her head. "I don't remember you by memory, but my spirit says that you are-no- that you have something to do with Darkness. C.C.? Do I know...no...did I used to know him in person?" C.C. looked at Rukia then at Lelouch.

"I think so, but like you two, I don-can't remember." For a moment, everyone had confused faces. Then C.C. asked, "Rukia-sama. Why are you tired, worn, and torn out? What are you doing in this planet."

"Oh! That's because-"

"She became like that from fighting me and came here to escape me." With widened eyes, everyone saw...

* * *

Yuuki

Sakura was walking through Konoha Forest minding her own business, listening to nature and hearing the animals make sounds and one of them asking/yelling for help-what?_ 'Animals can't ask for help! Somebody must be in trouble! I need to see who it is.' _She started running and as she ran she heard the noise getting closer and closer andshe reached it. But it wasn't an animal's voice, nor a human's voice. It was an insect. A butterfly to be exact. Not just any butterfly, a black butterfly and it was injured. She bent down and scooped the butterfly into her hands. She looked at it saddly_. 'Poor butterfly. How did you get into this state? You look like somebody just threw you here very harshly. What a strange-or weird- color you are. I have never seen a black butterfly. I don't even think there are._'

The butterfly opened its eyes and stared at her until she realized she was the person she was looking for. _'Light, pink hair, pale skin, and bright green eyes. It's her. It's Sakura. Her cousin. I found her cousin. What luck it was she who picked me up. I need to give her the message right now.' _The butterfly flew up from Sakura's hands to her face lenght.

"Are you leaving now? I am starting to think you faked your injury or you were just tired. You were probably just tired and I overlooked you state." Sakura then looked at the now well butterfly and unconsiously stuck out her finger. In a flash, a message came in her head. _Sakura! It's me, your cousin. I don't have much time to tell you but you have to find me as soon as possible. It's an emergency. Madara is looking for Ichigo and me as well. His brother is also helping him look for us. Madara found me but luckily I didn't get captured. I don't know if he already found Ichigo and I know he'll be fine, but I wonder how he'll take the news. Listen, you need to watch out for-_ The message ended there. Sakura was confused by who Ichigo, the person who sent this message, and who she needed to watch out for were. Why didn't the person finish the name? _'Could she have been cut of? Who is the person? My heart tells me I know her, but my mind doesn't... She said she was my cousin. Should I help her...or not? She sounded so hastily._' Sakura put her hand on her heart and felt it_. 'My heart is...telling me to help her! My heart really decides quickly. Back on topic. First of all, I need to tell Tsunade that I'm leaving for who knows how long and second of all, how do I get to where she is?_' As if reading her thoughts, the butterfly sent her another message, but this was the butterfly's own message. _If you want to find her and go where she is, I know a portal someone set up a long time ago. You can go through it if you're compatible with the waves. Follow me and I'll lead you._ Sakura nodded, but then the thought that she needed to tell Tsunade about her leaving came back again. '_Should I tell Tsunade or not? Should I just leave? That would be kind of rude.' _The butterfly sent her another message. _If you need to tell someone of your absence, go ahead. It's better if they don't worry or grow suspicious. Besides, the portal isn't that far away._ Sakura nodded once again, put the butterfly in one of her pockets and started sprinting toward Konoha. She passed the guards, who were sleeping but awoken by the dust, the animals, the villagers, and the buildings. She didn't stop until she was at the Hokage Tower. She sped walk until she reached the Hokage office, Tsunade's office. Sakura slammed open the door, but then she heard a scream more like a yell.

"Owwww! My face! Watch when you open the-" Kiba stopped mid sentence when he saw Sakura's "Don't bother me. I'm in a bad mood" glare. Instead of apologizing, Sakura marched straight to Tsunade's desk. She slammed her hands on her desk, and then she smiled sweetly and innocently.

"Tsunade-shisou? Can I take a vacation from ALLLL I have done." Tsunade stared at her. Shock written all over her face. Luckily, she managed to compose herself in seconds and then she shook her head.

"Gomen Sakura. But I can't let you because I already have a mission for you and the people in this room." Sakura gaped and looked who was in the room for the first time since she got here. The Konoha 11(Sasuke included), the Sand sibilings, and the Akatsuki. She wondered a lot of stuff. 1st-the Kazekage...why is HE here? 2nd-the Akatsuki...they're supposed to be DEAD! and 3rd-Sasuke...why the hell is he here!

"B-b-but...I can't take a mission in the middle of this emergency! Comprehend me Tsunade-shisou. I have...someone important...to me that's in trouble. She needs my help...and her-_ Damn! What type of person is this Ichigo guy to her? Friend? Don't think so. Boyfriend? I think that's highly likely.- _boyfriend also." Everyone just stared at her. Even the noisy ones didn't make a sound. Tsunade sighed.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but this mission needs to be done and it's very dangerous. That's one of the reason the Kazekage and the Akatsuki are here. I know the Akatsuki is dead but we brought them back alive by some means. Now I will explain the-"

"Tsunade-shisou! If I'm part of this, why didn't you call me? I came here to claim a vacation you know." Tsunade looked at her in an annoyed and disbelief face.

"I didn't call you because I forgot," Tsunade stated blunty. Sakura gaped at her. Why was _she _even here?

"Why am I having to go to the mission because if you forgot to call me, then you don't need me for this." Tsunade couldn't take it anymore. This girl was driving her nuts and interrupting her every second!

"FINE!" Sakura flinched. "IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE HERE AND TAKE A VACATION, GO AHEAD! LEAVE! JUST STOP INTERRUPTING ME!" Tsunade then went back to being as she was before she yelled. Sakura inwardly smirked. _I know my shisou very well. Did it on purpose to provoke her into letting me go. Cousin...whoever you are...here I come!_

"Arigato Tsunade-shisou! Ja ne!" Sakura disappeared as fast as the yellow flash. Tsunade exhaled deeply in the thought of finally having peace of no one interrupting her.

"Now about this mission..."

* * *

Darkness

Aizen Sosuke was standing behind them and in front of an indigo, violet, vertical whirlpool. Rukia's eyes widen, C.C galred at him, while Lelouch looked confusionly at him. Rukia was the first to speak.

"Aizen! How did you ge-no-Why are you here? How did you know-"

"How did I know you were going to land here while you yourself didn't?" Aizen stated finishing her question. Rukia switched to glare mode. She got to an unnoticable fighting pose and was going to sy something but C.C. stopped her.

"Rukia-sama. Don't fight him while you're tired. You'll be in even more danger." C.C. then looked at Aizen. "Aizen-sama. Why are you-" Lelouch interrupted without hestitation.

"Ai...zen-sa...ma? C.C.? Why do you call him 'master' when you call Rukia-san master?" C.C. sighed. But befor she could answer, another person appeared in the right side of them and behind her was a red, pink whirlpool. It was a she and she was holding a revolver.

"You're dead. Sosuke." Aizen smirked. He looked at her with amused eyes.

"Well, well, well. The infamous Izayoi Aki also known as the highest of light is here to see me? How fortunate."

* * *

Well? How was it? It has been a year since I have updated! Don't worry. I'm working on chapter 4. If you have any questions, please ask. But not ones that reveal the plot, k?

Planet Names: Bleach-Hikari FMA-Silence Code Geass-Darkness Others that are going to have little roles: Gakuen Alice-Soul  
Naruto-Yuuki Digimon-Heart Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's-Power Furuba-Spirit

All the planets are going to revolve in this story and the leader of them is Planet Marriane. Tell me if I made any mistakes.


	4. Finding Worlds

**I realized that it was very childish of me to ask for reviews. I'm really sorry for those who love this story and have been waiting for an update. Many of you have even forgotten this. I would have too. But, I'll try to update this story at least once a month or sooner. I have been hit with inspiration, so do not fear my friends. I have so much to say but without further ado...the continuation of _Blazing Sun & Shining Moon._**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the shows or the characters.**

* * *

Planet Darkness

"Yes...Very fortunate to have the queen of Planet Marianne right in front of your eyes ready to kill you!" Izayoi Aki replied with venom in her voice. She took a look at her surroundings, glared when she saw Lelouch and C.C, and softened her gaze when she saw Rukia worn out.

Aki smirked, "How low has the former highest of light has gone! You even went as far as to beat up y-" Izayoi Aki was suddenly cut off when Aizen stroke at her with his zanpakto. Aki shook her head and dodged the strike. But Aizen wasn't aiming to strike her. He was aiming to knock out her gun from her hand. He succeed. It was his turn now to smirk.

"Well, not in any position to brag now, aren't you?" Aki glared at him.

"Shut up, Sosuke! You know very well that you can't-"

"Yes. Why do you think I haven't gone to pick it up?" Aizen then pointed to the location of were the gun was. Aki's eyes widened. It was under Lelouch's feet. Lelouch was looking at it curiously.

"W-What is this?" He asked. He looked to C.C. who just shrugged because she also didn't know what it did. He was about to pick it up when suddenly, Aki came and grabbed the gun from the ground. She glared at Lelouch.

"Don't touch this!" She yelled at him. "Don't take this gun lightly!" Lelouch was shocked at the tone of her voice. He-Did he know the voice? Then, he felt...anger? Towards her? An unknown force overcame him and caused him to grab Aki's wrist.

"How dare you...Aki?" He whispered menancingly. "How dare you create a gun only YOU can touch?!" Lelouch yelled the last part. Rukia, C.C., and Aki all looked at him in complete bewilderment while Aizen looked frustrated.

"So your former husband regains his memory. Who would have guessed," Aizen comments. This statement caused Lelouch to return to his fromer self. And this is where he saw that everyone was staring at him. He then looked down and saw his hand around "Aki's" wrist. She was looking up at him in...sadness? Realizing that he still had his hand around her, Lelouch let her go.

"I'm sorry. I...don't lnow what overcame me..." Aki decided that this day was the day of shock. She turned back to face Aizen, but...saw that he had disappeared. Aki, in frustration, ran towards the spot where he previously was and kicked the ground.

"UUGH! Why does he always escape me?! I need to-" Aki stopped in mid-sentence when she remembered about Rukia. She looked at C.C. who was holding now an unconcious Rukia. Aki's voice softened.

"But first...we need to tend to my niece."

* * *

Planet Yuuki

Sakura ran, jumped, and sped through Konoha Forest into the direction of the certain portal that would lead her to help her "cousin." If the girl who talked to her was her cousin, how come _she _(Sakura) doesn't know about her? _Long ago...you guys were seperated by an unknown force. _Sakura perked up to hear the butterfly talking in her head. _I'm not sure of the details, but I only know that the planets were reborn and all their people in them. You two lived together with your father and his adoptive brother watching over you guys. You guys loved them, and they loved you guys along with the rest of their family. Though sometimes they got into heavy arguments about you. _Sakura blinked. "Why?" _Because you were born blind. _Sakura widened her eyes. "What?" _Look. We have arrived at the portal. I'll tell you the rest of the story later. _Sakura stopped in front of a mountain.

"Do I have something to say specifically?" The butterfly "nodded." _Yes. You say-_

"Soul. Heart. Pride. Courage." With those four words, Sakura was gone. Unbeknownst to her, she didn't know that she was spotted by Tenten. She widened her eyes and called the whole team. The Akatsuki, the Suna folk, and her friends landed in front of her.

"What happened Tenten?" asked Neji.

"Sakura...disappeared from the mountain over there!" Tenten exclaimed then pointed to the mountain where Sakura's disappearance happened. Everyone gave her disbelieving looks except for a few who actually gave thought to what she said. One of those people was Uchiha Itachi.

"Do you know how she disappeared?" he asked. Tenten pondered for a while before she answered.

"Hm...I think she said some words and then a portal appeared-"

"WHAT?! Why didn't you say that sooner?!" Naruto interrupted. "We are looking for that exactly! Remember what the mission from Tsunade-baachan was?"

_"You guys...were chosen for you skills and abilities. This mission is S-ranked! I was asked by a dear friend of mine to send her some people she could use for fighting and stragetic abilities. She said that her niece and her friend were being hunted by Uchiha Madara," Tsunade said. Eveyone's eyes widened. _

_"U-Uchiha Madara?" Naruto asked unbelievably. Tsunade nodded._

_"That's right. He and some other guy want them because they hold something...special...I asked her what it was, but even she did not know. She also said that it was not necessary to give you the other guy's name. In order for you guys to help her, you need to find a...portal.__" _

_"A portal? Why a portal?" Shikamaru asked. _

_"She says that Madara is jumping planet from planet, trying to capture them! So you guys need to find this portal and jump from planet to planet to find Madara and protect her niece and her niece's friend. Understood?"_

_"Yes m'am!" Everyone chorused. With that, they left the Hokage office._

"Naruto is right," Sasuke replied. "We need to go investigate it."

"Agreed!" Kiba remarked with Akamaru also barking in agreement.

"Then let's go!" Naruto hurried. They all went to the mountain. For a while, they all stood there, not knowing what to do. Shikamaru broke the silence.

"Tenten. When you saw Sakura disappear, did she say anything specific?" Tenten pondered again to try to remember.

"Um...I think I heard the words soul, carnage, bride, heart." Everyone looked at her with dumbfounded looks.

"They don't make any sense, hmm," Deidara bluntly said. Tenten agreed.

"Then again, I was far away, so the words could be different."

"We need to think about this," Shino said. "This is like a puzzle. Should we go with the logic first?"

"Wait! What's the logic side?" Ino asked, clearly confused.

"The words similarity," Pain started to explain. "We look which words are similar or have something to do with each other. Then we use the words that are not similar and try to sound them with something that would be compatible to the similar words." He got blank looks.

"I-I see! It's l-like grouping similar words, and then we switch the non-similar words into words that are similar to the similar words," Hinata said. Still got blank looks.

Konan sighed, "Why don't we just show you guys?" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Okay. So the words were supposedly: soul, carnage, bride, heart. Which words are similar?" Sasori began.

"Soul and heart!" Choji pointed out. He got nods of approval.

"So all that's left is carnage and bride," Kakuzu stated. Everyone started thinking again.

"Oh forget this! There is no way that carnage and pride go with soul and heart!" Hidan angrily yelled. He got looks. "What?!" Suddenly, Lee was right in front of him.

"You...Oh youthful guy! You just found one of our other words!" Lee began to cry. Hidan was confused.

"Pride. That word goes with heart and soul. It's normal that one would mishear that word," Itachi explained. Hidan was still confused.

"Well how the hell does pride go with soul and heart?!" Hidan angrily exclaimed.

"Because your soul affects the feelings of your heart and having pride in your soul will make you have pride in your heart," an unknown voice said. Everyone looked around, shocked that they hadn't sensed another presence.

"Who are you?! Show yourself?!" Naruto yelled. The guy came out of the shadows.

"Hello. I'm Yagami Taichi," Taichi introduced. Behind him, came a yellow-looking dinosaur. "And he, is my partner, Agumon."

* * *

**I'm sorry it's very short, but I just wanted to let you guys know that I am still alive. I'm afraid that Gakuen Alice, Furuba, and FMA will not be one of the main crossovers though it is very likely that they will appear, but not as the main ones. Sorry. So the main ones are Naruto, Bleach, Code Geass, Digimon, and Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. Thank you guys for taking your time to read this story, and I will continue it because I'm having so much fun wirting this story. If you havr questions, ask plese! Ja ne!**


End file.
